Dark into Light, Light unto Dark
by Ironclad Wyvernfire
Summary: Kiddy-Harry travels with his family to Karakura, Japan for a meeting Vernon must attend. While there he meets Kid-Ichigo and they become fast friends. Before Harry leaves his magic creates twin necklaces, one of Dark and one of Light. These two necklaces, seemingly insignifigant, change oh so much concerning the worlds of both Bleach and Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, hi, I'm back, and with a new story no less.

Reyts: Yes, because the last one went so well.

Is not my fault I lost inspiration, what with the end of school rush and everything. I really didn't mean to.

Reyts: You had best tell the readers that then, and not get their hopes up.

Okay. And Reyts.

Reyts: Yes?

Can you please do the Disclaimer?

Reyts: Fine. Ironclad Wyvernfire owns nothing pertaining to both Harry Potter and Bleach. They belong to their respective owners, nothing more nothing less, and do you cannot sue our poor (literaly) dragonlover. In fact, the only thing either of us own is our astounding writing skills and the plot.

Have fun!

* * *

"Ichi-kun," a small voice murmured, honey eyes looking down to the small form of a boy, thin hand holding out a simple necklace, "Here, Em'rald helped me make it, yeah."

"Thank you, Hari-chan, it's wonderful" the taller boy spoke as he gently took hold of the necklace, a simple thing baring a row of oak wood beads and in the center a cut black stone, a hole drilled through the tip so that the stone could hang down from the leather band. "I hope you made one for yourself," 'Ichi' spoke, ready to give the smaller boy the stink eye.

"Silly, Ichi-kun," Hari fairly chirped, "Of course I made one for me," and he held out a necklace baring an unfamiliar wood and a clear stone which reflected the light which shone off its surface.

"Ah," 'Ichi murmured, "And the stones?"

"Dark protects Light, and in turn Light comforts Dark," Hari nodded

semi-solemnly, the words carried a tone of much use and great understanding.

'Ichi' nodded, placing a strong hand upon the mass of fluff Hari called hair and ruffling the downy strands, a smile breaking across his face.

Their moment of happiness was broken soon after by the cry of 'Boy!' from Hari's uncle, and Hari cowered for a moment beside 'Ichi' before gathering his courage, nodding to his friend one last time he took off down the street towards the trio of animalistic people he called family.

It would be a long time coming before they saw each other again.

* * *

Harry's birch wood: female and feminine male energy. Closely aligned with the element of water. Magical Properties: cleansing rituals, new beginnings and establishments, the white stag, rebirth, renewal, and diligence, the calming of emotions, healing, the expelling of evil and old spirits, lunar influences pertaining to birth, lunar spells, healing, and protection; youth and new beginnings, and a new start of any endeavor.

Ichigo's oak wood: masculine energy. Closely aligned with the elements Earth, Water, and Spirit. Magical Properties: truth, steadfast knowledge, protection, vitality, long life, provider, benevolent king of the trees, healing wood, centering of the mind, focusing and ignoring distractions, observation and intuition, bravery, presence, leadership skills, prosperity, and strength.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, I'm back.

Reyts: Lovely.

Aw, don't be like that Reyts, you know you love me.

Reyts (huffs): I do not.

Fine, fine, I'll just find someone else to party with then.

Reyts: (silence)

Oh fine, and now, onto the next instalment! (wispers) And remember... I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

**With Ichigo.**

"You realize you could die if this doesn't work?" the newly revealed Shinigami, Rukia, revealed, watching the human who held her sword to his chest with wary eyes.

"I do," Ichigo spoke, bobbing his head to the side, "So, let's hope this isn't the last time either of us give greetings to another."

Rukia nodded, and with a great scream and a flash of light, she helped force her sword into the fifteen year old's heart.

Among the brightness neither noticed the small chip of dark light, originating from a worn necklace hidden beneath Ichigo's clothes, as it melded with the power the boy received, growing in strength and feeding Ichigo's strength in turn.

**To Harry.**

"Accipe potestatem draco virtutem accendit. Tolle, et faciat mihi gerunt. Cudere ferrum, lapis concinnant. Sanguis sanguinem generat, et lignum, quod natum est. Gladius est, virtus animo, virtute animi et corporis sarcina animus fert mutationes subire. Acceptabis draconis flammis. Tenebrae Draco Lumen," Harry Potter's strong voice rang throughout the arena, the dragon, recognizing the spell through some semblance of ancestral memory, froze, small gouts of flame issuing from her nostrils in time with the rhythmic words. A rumble from deep within her chest rose and fell to match the spell, and as the boy voiced the last word she roared, pitch blackened flames enveloping Harry Potter's small form in a cocoon of warmth, and from within, hidden beneath his competitors garb, a worn necklace shone white in response.

**With Ichigo.**

"_Think he liked the_ _gift I gave him," _Shiro spoke, dark eyes watching the spot were Ichigo had once stood and ignoring the looks he was getting from Zangetsu.

"_Most likely, he knows you're here after all, has known since he got that necklace. That's why it was so easy for him to fight the Holowfication after all, that stone helps to balance your energys."_

"_Oh, alright then, as long as he lets me out sometimes and doesn't try to get rid of me."_

And as they say, that was that.

**With Harry.**

Emerald eyes, flecked with gold and rimmed by a strange, scale-like substance, woke to find himself, once more, within the hospital wing. He groaned, the sound to low for human ears to catch, and looked about. A sword rested beside his hand, and his bed was curtained off, the fabric woven through with visible, _'Hu, since when was I able to see the magic,'_ privacy wards. The peaceful silence was broken by the slamming open of the hospital doors, the unmistakable voices of both Fudge and Dumbledore straining to be heard over each other.

"I say Dumbledore," this was obviously Fudge, "We have no idea what the boy is now, or even which spell he used to cause such an effect, let alone how to reverse it. I say we either had him over to the Unspeakables to experiment on, or just kill him outright. After all, despite what the prophecy says, you are still very powerful, and even if the Dark Lord did return you could most surely beat him."

"Cornelius, Cornelius, Cornelius," Dumbledore intoned solembly, "The Prophecy was very specific in its wording, Harry Potter is the only one capable of defeating Tom, though I really don't know why he would perform such an obviously dark spell, I thought I had enough control over him to prevent such a thing, but obviously I was wrong."

"Yet another reason we should kill him now, lest he get out of our control!" Fudge sounded panicked, "You know dragons are almost completely resistant to most spell work, and there is no way for us to control him magically, so why take the risk!"

"And that is why I have Severus working on a series of potions that will provide absolute control over his every action," Dumbledore spoke, "As soon as he shows signs of awakening we will force him to take the potions, allowing absolute control. Now come, Cornelius, we will speak of this no more, perhaps you can think of a report that may be placed in the Prophet to boost your ratings, every little thing helps, after all."

"Yes, yes your right," Fudge stuttered, "Every little thing helps, after all."

"That's the spirit, Cornelius, now about…" Dumbledore's voice trailed off as they exited the hospital wing, and emerald eyes cut over to look upon the shocked form of the motherly nurse who had become almost like another mother.

* * *

"Take this power, the power of the dragon's flame. Take it, and make it mine to wield. Forge the steel; forge the stone. Blood begets blood and the wood is born. The sword is made, power of the heart, power of the mind, the soul bears its burden and the body changes to accept. Accept the dragon's flames. Dark Dragon's Light," roughly translates to the above spell used by Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi again, sorry it took so long, but school just started up and math's a bitch. So sorry.

Reyts: Yeah, so much of a bitch that you dropped the class for Lit as Entertainment.

*Nods spazticly* Yep, now I get to watch lots of Sherlock Holmes. Go me!

Reyts: God damn it! Shut up! Ironclad does not own Bleach or Harry Potter. they belong to their respective owners, so read.

* * *

**With Harry.**

Emerald eyes glanced around cautiously as one Harry Potter took in the near vacant airport restaurant before pulling out what appeared to be a small compact mirror. A murmured word and the device began to unfold, revealing four separate mirrors.

"Poppy flower, pads, de lune," with each touch the mirrors fogged, and when the last of the reflective panels remained inactive it folded itself away, faces appeared in the remaining three.

"Lo Foxfur," Sirius Black barked out.

"Hello, Harry, how are you?" one Remus Lupin questioned.

"Harry dear, how are you, how did the flight go, did you arrive on time?" Poppy Pomphrey quickly began to fret over her most notorious patient.

Harry smiled, "Hello everyone, I'm doing well, the flight was as smooth as any international flight can be and I got here on time."

"Oh," Poppy murmured, "Alright." Sirius and Remus nodded along.

"So," Remus drawled, "Are you taking the bus, or did you get that apparition point set up with the help of the goblins."

Emerald eyes narrowed in suspicion. "I'm taking a portkey, since the verification papers for the apparition point doesn't come through until tomorrow, and then I plan on going to bed and sleeping off the damn jetlag, why?" Remus just waved away the question. "Alright then, if that's all I'll be going now, I only called to check in and if I'm any later I'll miss my portkey."

"Alright then dear, sleep well," Poppy waved.

"Goodnight you guys, call you again soon." And with a snap the mirror set closed in on itself, Harry standing as it did so. A pendant was pull from his pocket, and as the clock struck midnight he was gone.

**With Ichigo.**

"So, Shiro, shall we see how far we can advance while the Visoreds try to handle a crazy hollowfied version of ourself?"

An insane grin was his only answer.

Zangetsu watched on, smiling as Ichigo used the full extent of both Shinigami and Quincy power in order to train and become stronger.

"Soon," he murmured to himself, "Soon we will be able to unleash his full powers, and with that he shall defeat Aizen.


End file.
